


Now I’m alone

by theballadofcarol



Series: Klaine Valentine’s Day Challenge [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M, break-up thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theballadofcarol/pseuds/theballadofcarol
Summary: Break-up thoughts





	Now I’m alone

#####  Day 5: Whenever you’re away from me, OLIVIA NEWTON-JOHN 

Living in New York is amazing,  
Studying at NYADA is amazing,  
Being in a space where you are accepted is amazing  
But, doing all these things without Blaine kind of sucks.

It’s different not having him to hug tight when he needs comfort,  
It’s different not having him to celebrate with when he gets a solo for the showcase,  
It’s different not feeling his warm body close every morning.

But well, life is made also for this, to try different things.   
At least that’s what Kurt keeps repeating himself.

Blaine cheated, that’s what he did and Kurt hates it.  
He hates that Blaine has been with another man.  
He hates imagining him kissing, touching and just being with that guy.  
He hates that Blaine didn’t speak with him about his insecurities.  
He hates that he sang a bitter sweet version of Teenage Dream with tears in his eyes.  
He hates that he looked so devasted while doing it.

So yes, Kurt hates hates and hates lot’s of things. He also hates himself a bit, because he knows deep down that he did wrong things too.  
But still, there’s one thing that he could never hate,  
Blaine.

God, no matter how much he tries and no matter how much the cheating hurted him he cannot bring himself to hate Blaine.  
His Blaine, that made his life wonderful again when it was at the lowest point possible, when he though that he couldn’t do it anymore.  
His Blaine, that gave him courage.  
His Blaine that took so much time to have but that was so so worth it.  
His Blaine, that danced with him at prom.  
That said “I love you” first.  
That shared his first time with him.  
That shared everything with Kurt really, and called him “the love of my life”.  
That was there to comfort him and to push him towards his dreams.  
That changed Kurt’s life.

This is why Kurt cried and cries.  
Yes, it hurts very very much knowing that Blaine cheated but, most of all, Kurt misses him.  
He misses him so damn much.  
He misses his first love, his only love.  
And he misses everything that comes with it.

His friends tell him to try and move on, to go out a bit.  
But they don’t understand, how could they really?  
Blaine was Kurt’s everything, and unfortunately he still his.

So Kurt puts on an happy face during the day to face friends, teachers, strangers, the world.  
While, during the night he falls into a different world, made of sad music and regret, relating to Olivia Newton-John words:

_“Don’t break a heart dear, that nobody else could mend”_

But he doesn’t know that, miles away, a curly haired boy is doing the exact same thing, curled in a ball on his bed with earphones in his ears.

_“‘Cause I was born to love you for eternity”_

And both can’t accept it now, but deep down they know, that the words of that song are true.


End file.
